


Rotten

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Hurt feelings.





	Rotten

Misato was at the door.

"How can you say something like that?"

"I actually can't believe that I thought I could trust you, you did more damage then good."

"Misato, Wait I can explain-!"

"Goodbye Shinji."

And with that, She was gone.


End file.
